closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:STHerbs97
Can you edit the Blizzard Entertainment and H. Brothers pages? Open Road Can you edit the Open Road Films page? Participant May I also edit the Participant Media page? Will I gonna happen Should I edit the Anoymous Content page and re-edit the Roth Films and Unique Features page. In fact Unique is formed by New Line Cinema founder Robert Shaye. And should I edit the Tyler Perry Studios page! Should I edit the 21 Laps Entertainment page! EuropaCorp Should you edit the EuropaCorp (France) page! Help Can I combine the 10th and 11th Warner Bros. Television logos, because they used the same concept. Duc4Wikia (talk) 21:14, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Help Please edit the Snowpants Productions, Christopher Thompson Productions and Steven Bochco Productions pages! Duc4Wikia (talk) 03:25, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Help Can you reimagine the Saffire Corporation and Conspiracy Entertainment page? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:51, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you reimagine the Perfect Entertainment page? Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:28, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Atari Games? Unfortunately some copies of Area 51 had the Time Warner Interactive logo instead. Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:01, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Shin'en Multimedia! I hope the 6th logo appeared on The Touryst when it hit the stores on November 14, 2019. Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:42, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Paragon 5 Can you please ask him to reimagine the Paragon 5 page? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:21, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you both help me with Sandollar and Rysher Entertainment/Summary? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:04, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you edit the Fox Entertainment and Fox Alternative Entertainment pages to gave him more support time? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:21, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Sonar Entertainment, RHI Entertainment/Summary, Hallmark Entertainment, Qintex Entertainment, Hal Roach Studios, Tom Lynch Company Studios and Lynch/Biller Productions pages? --Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:11, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Factor 5? Also I need help on Walt Disney Pictures/Logo Variations regarding Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 02:16, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Absolute Entertainment? Duc4Wikia (talk) 03:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you please help me with Psygnosis? Duc4Wikia (talk) 04:04, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Sony Electronic Publishing Can you help me with Sony Electronic Publishing? Well unfortunately, the 1st episode of the solo Spider-Man cartoon from 1981 on Disney+ kept the Marvel Productions and ARP Films logos intact. Duc4Wikia (talk) 15:35, November 16, 2019 (UTC) 989 Studios Can you help me with 989 Studios? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:27, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you please help me with Freeform Originals! Duc4Wikia (talk) 17:36, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :I strongly helped with it, along with Sony Electronic Publishing and 989 Studios/Summary! --Duc4Wikia (talk) 15:04, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Blinding Edge Pictures? Duc4Wikia (talk) 05:08, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Help Can you help me with Lightstorm Entertainment? Duc4Wikia (talk) 01:28, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Beside that I'll not only helping on Lightstorm Entertainment, I also help on Marvel Studios/Logo Variations/Summary! --Duc4Wikia (talk) 05:07, February 15, 2020 (UTC)